


There's First Time for Everything

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin no longer wants to be a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second week of summer pornathon 2014

“Maybe if I wasn’t a virgin, guys would finally notice me,” Merlin muses out loud. If it wasn’t for the alcohol coursing through his veins he wouldn’t let the words slip out and now it’s too late to take them back. So he takes another sip of his beer instead. 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Arthur slurs from beside him, turning around and draping himself across Merlin’s chest. Merlin sinks his fingers into Arthur’s hair automatically, massaging his scalp. It’s become a routine of theirs. Get drunk, cuddle, fall asleep.

“I’d know I’m no longer a virgin. I’d be more confident. It totally makes sense,” Merlin grumbles and lets his eyes flutter closed as Arthur hums his contentment and hugs Merlin’s body tighter to himself. 

“We could fuck. No strings attached and all that,” Arthur mumbles a moment later and drifts off to sleep before Merlin, shocked by the proclamation, comes with a reply.

 

xxx

 

The breakfast next morning is carried on mostly in silence. It’s not exactly uncomfortable, but Merlin misses their friendly banter. 

“I meant what I said yesterday,” Arthur says after he finishes his bowl of chocolate cereals. 

“Are you sure?” Merlin asks, stuffing the last bit of toast into his mouth, and grabs his empty mug to wash it. 

Arthur stalks across the kitchen, waits for Merlin to finish and turns him around, crowding him against the kitchen counter. 

“Are _you_ sure?” he asks, looking Merlin straight in the eyes. 

Merlin nods, gripping the edge of the counter. “How do we..?”

“Kissing. That’s a good way to start, isn’t it?”

Merlin’s gaze flicks to Arthur’s lips and back up. His heart is beating wild and his fingers are close to cramping with the grip he has on the desk. 

“We don’t have to,” Arthur says, leaning away slightly.

“No! I mean, yes!” Merlin blurts out, feeling a flush spreading over his cheeks. “Let’s kiss. Should I… uh…”

Arthur interrupts him by pressing his lips to Merlin’s, snaking his arms around Merlin’s waist. The new and familiar sensations are mixing together, making Merlin’s head swim. Or maybe it’s because he forgot to breathe. He follows Arthur’s lead, tilting his head slightly and letting him in, and settles his hands on Arthur’s sides. 

Arthur nips at his bottom lip teasingly, sliding his hands down to Merlin’s buttocks and squeezing.

“Come on,” he whispers, pulls away and drags Merlin, dazed and overwhelmed, towards his bedroom. 

They strip down to their underwear and climb on the bed. Merlin’s the one to initiate the kiss this time, but it’s Arthur who flips him on his back and trails his lips down his neck, over his chest, sucking briefly at each one of Merlin’s nipples before moving lower. He stops above Merlin’s belly button, his fingers playing with the hem of Merlin’s briefs. His breath is warm, yet it raises goosebumps on Merlin’s belly. He looks up at Merlin for a permission to continue. 

Merlin resists the urge to cover himself when he finally lies bare beneath Arthur’s gaze. Arthur smiles at him and strips his own briefs, tossing them on the floor. 

“We’ll need stuff,” Merlin says and is about to reach into his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and condoms they all got during the orientation week at uni, but Arthur shakes his head and lies down next to Merlin, propping himself on his elbow.

“We have all day,” he says, caressing Merlin’s cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

It’s Merlin’s dream coming true. Except it isn’t. 

Arthur might look at him as if he’s something precious, caress him and take care of him, but it’s not real. It might feel better than Merlin has ever imagined, but it’s not right. His throat constricts as a wall of emotions slams through him all at once. Longing, despair, love. 

“I can’t,” he gasps out, curling on his side, eyes scrunched shut. The first tear drops onto the mattress. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

He’s covered by a blanket a moment later, Arthur tucking it around him with the same gentle care that brought on Merlin’s breakdown. It physically hurts to keep his feelings locked inside. 

“Should I go?” Arthur asks.

“I lied before,” Merlin blurts out. “I can’t do casual. Not with you. I want more.”

The silence is heavy, but Merlin feels lighter, his secret out in the open. He waits for Arthur to leave.

Except he doesn’t.

He slides under the blanket, spooning Merlin from behind, and whispers, “I’m already yours.”


End file.
